


Правда или вызов

by littledoctor



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Boredom, Dare, Dark, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e15 Threshold, Episode: s02e25, First Time, Holodeck Character, Language, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, PastMaquis, Questions, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Чакотай и Пэрис застряли вместе в шаттле после неудачной попытки приземления.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris, Janeway/Chakotay (one-sided)
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Правда или вызов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Killing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58856) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



> бета [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig)

— Правда или вызов.

— Что?

— Правда или вызов. Ты что, никогда так в детстве не играл?

— Пэрис, ты собираешься мне помогать или нет?

— Я думал, ты сдался. Я думал, мы решили дожидаться возвращения на орбиту «Вояджера».

— Может, мне скучно.

— А я о чем!

— Может, хотя бы попытаемся заняться чем-то полезным?

— Именно этим я и занимаюсь, коммандер. Пытаюсь понять, что вы за человек. 

— Тебя ждет разочарование. Никаких интересных для тебя секретов я не таю.

— Да-а? Посмотрим.

— Корабля ждать всего-то несколько часов. Вряд ли им понадобиться больше времени на то, чтобы извлечь руду и понять, что нас нет в назначенном месте.

— И чем же нам заняться?

— Полагаю, медитировать ты мне не дашь.

— Разумеется, нет.

— На шоу тоже можешь не рассчитывать. Я всегда выбираю «правду».

— Договорились.

— Ладно. Правда.

— Эм… э-э… хорошо. Чакотай. Когда ты был маки, у тебя было что-нибудь с Б’Эланной?

— Так ты ради нее это затеял?

— Нет! Нет, если ты о том…

— Том, если она тебе всерьез нравится, обещаю, со мной проблем не будет.

— Я не поэтому спросил.

— То есть она тебе не нравится.

— Да я просто хотел начать с чего-нибудь нейтрального.

— Если это нейтральный вопрос, каковы были остальные варианты?

— Не знаю. «Влюблен ли ты в капитана?», например.

— …

— Ну… так что? С Б’Эланной ничего не было?

— Нет, Пэрис, с Б’Эланной ничего не было.

— Я к тому, что в маки мы все делали такое, о чем предпочли бы не вспоминать.

— Но не это. 

— И о чем же ты предпочитаешь не вспоминать?

— Похоже, Пэрис, ты так ничего и не понял, да?

— Я там был. Я видел, на что способны Судер и Долби. Но не видел, чтобы ты хоть раз попытался их остановить.

— Я не смог бы, даже если бы попытался.

— Чакотай, ты просто не хотел. Ты ненавидел кардассианцев не меньше, чем все остальные, только не хотел пачкать руки.

— Мои руки достаточно испачканы.

— Ну да, у тебя же были всякие благородные причины, чтобы сражаться. И почему-то ты был куда более снисходителен к тем, кому просто нравилось пытать и насиловать кардассианцев, чем к раздолбаю вроде меня.

— Пока я там был, никто никого не насиловал.

— Значит, тебя слишком часто не было.

— Не очень понимаю, почему мы это обсуждаем, лейтенант.

— Ты первый начал.

— Нет, это ты увязал секс с Б’Эланной к тому, чего я стыжусь. Так ты о ней думаешь?

— Нет! Я не…

— Послушай меня, Пэрис. Причинишь ей боль, и тебе конец. Если она тебе сама глотку не вырвет, это сделаю я.

— Да успокойся! Не собираюсь я причинять ей боль. Она мне нравится. Очень. Прости, что спросил.

— Хорошо. Сменим тему.

— Ладно. Твоя очередь.

— Что моя очередь?

— Правда или вызов.

— Давай просто остановимся.

— Хочешь обсудить вместо этого, по чьей вине мы тут торчим?

— Я не так уж хорошо летаю без сенсоров.

— Да? Иногда я забываю, что летаю куда лучше. Уж я бы не посадил наш шаттл в эту грязевую лужу.

— Правда или вызов, Пэрис.

— Вызов.

— Я, пока пытался устранить утечку хладагента, носки насквозь промочил. Отдай мне свои.

— Серьезно?

— Абсолютно.

— Даже не знаю, Чакотай, как-то это странно для «правды или вызова».

— Ты сам предложил. На что мы, кстати, играем?

— Хм-м… Я могу предложить пятьдесят кредитов на репликатор, или ты привлечешь меня за азартные игры?

— Нет, если отдашь носки.

— Мои тоже не совсем сухие, знаешь ли. И скорее всего так себе пахнут.

— Я ненавижу ходить в мокрой обуви, а босиком здесь слишком холодно. Вряд ли у тебя настолько потные ноги.

— Ладно…

…

— Счастлив?

— Да. Спасибо, лейтенант.

— Теперь ты мне должен, Чакотай. Правда или вызов?

— Правда.

— Тебе кто-нибудь в последнее время отсасывал?

— Я вряд ли смогу назвать точную дату.

— За последний год?

— Хм. Да.

— То есть после Сески.

— Я ответил на вопрос. И я ненавижу это выражение, кстати. Твоя очередь, Пэрис.

— Правда.

— Ты трахал кого-нибудь из своих голограмм?

— Черт, разумеется. Но как так вышло, что тебе не нравится слово «отсосать», но ты спокойно говоришь «трахал»?

— Вопрос контекста. Если бы я спрашивал о ком-то, к кому у тебя чувства, то не сказал бы «трахал». И мне было бы плевать, если бы ты спросил, отсасывала ли мне когда-нибудь голограмма.

— А что, отсасывала?

— Нет. Я не сплю с голограммами.

— Почему?

— Потому что они ненастоящие.

— Что же, пожалуй, не стану передавать это Доку.

— Спасибо.

— Так что, коммандер, я этого человека знаю?

— Это твой вопрос?

— Нет. Пожалуй, на это ты уже ответил. Наверное, надо спросить, кто это был.

— Я думал, «правда или вызов» подразумевает только ответ «да» или «нет». 

— Ну, я могу начать с «Это был Ниликс?» и продолжить по списку.

— Это был не Ниликс. 

— Чакотай, а ты заглядывал когда-нибудь в голоновеллы капитана?

— Нет. Не думаю, что она приглашает членов экипажа.

— Но они не на замке. Их может посмотреть любой. Даже, наверное, узнать, на каком месте она остановилась.

— Вы следите за тем, что капитан делает на голопалубе, мистер Пэрис?

— Нет! Я думал… ну, я думал, может, ты интересовался. Забудь. Мне просто стало интересно, не приходило ли тебе в голову, что она могла… хм… могу я употребить по отношению к капитану слово «трахалась»?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что она капитан.

— А тебе это нравится, да?

— Что именно?

— Нравится говорить «Она капитан». Тебя это заводит?

— Ее звание? Вовсе нет, лейтенант.

— Ладно, скажи мне тогда кое-что.

— Разве сейчас не твоя очередь?

— Нет. Если только ты не хочешь сказать, кто это был.

— Кто это был когда?

— Кто тебе отсо… хм. Кто ублажил тебя орально.

— Нет. Спрашивай о чем-нибудь другом.

— Это была она?

— Кто «она»? 

— Забей, Чакотай. Правда или вызов?

— Правда.

— Джейнвей знает о твоих чувствах?

— …

— Коммандер?

— Ты о том, что ее послали меня арестовать?

— Нет, я не о том, что ее послали тебя арестовать. Хорош уже, Чакотай. Не прикидывайся дураком.

— Откуда тебе знать, что я к ней чувствую?

— Да это идиоту понятно. Весь корабль в курсе.

— Тогда зачем спрашивать?

— Ладно, тогда скажи мне вот что: ты когда-нибудь говорил, что любишь ее? М-м?

— Пэрис… мы не будем ее обсуждать.

— То есть квоты на репликатор мои?

— Мы не будем обсуждать ничего, что может скомпрометировать цепь командования кораблем.

— А, вот, значит, какая у тебя отмазка. Знаешь, ты сейчас просто вылитая Джейнвей.

— С меня достаточно.

— То есть ты сдаешься?

— То есть я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Я прямо вижу, как рассказываю, откуда у меня эти квоты. А все спрашивают: «Том, что же такого ты спросил у Чакотая?»

— И ты им ничего не скажешь.

— И как ты меня остановишь?

— Мне не придется. Ты слишком уважаешь капитана, чтобы марать ее имя.

— Да?

— Да. Я тебе доверяю.

— О, да неужели! Ты мне доверяешь?

— Да.

— Но отвечать не будешь.

— Пэрис…

— Сдаешься?

— ...да.

— Вау. Сегодня закажу стейк. Хотя нет, закажу даже…

— Ответ на твой вопрос — «да».

— Что?

— Она знает.

— …

— Удивлен, Том?

— Да я просто в шоке. Вы это обсуждали?

— Я сказал лишь, что она знает.

— И как же так вышло? Ты случайно ляпнул это однажды вечером у нее в каюте?

— Нет.

— Так когда ты это сказал?

— Не на корабле.

— Совместная увольнительная? М-м-м…

— Не совсем. Когда мы вынуждены были остаться на той планете из-за вируса.

— А-а. Значит, тогда у вас и случился серьезный разговор.

— «Серьезный разговор»?

— Ну, на предмет того, что вы друг к другу чувствуете?

— Придержи коней. Ты спросил, знает ли она, как я к ней отношусь. Она знает. 

— Но она же должна была что-то ответить.

— Мы не будем это обсуждать.

— Она не сказала, что чувства взаимны? Даже думая, что вы никогда не вернетесь на корабль? Да уж, наш капитан — тяжелый случай... 

— Лейтенант…

— Ладно, ладно, прости. Цепь командования — дело святое. И она тоже.

— …

— Похоже, теперь моя очередь. Вызов.

— …

— Чакотай?

— Ничего в голову не приходит.

— Вообще ничего?

— Ладно. Есть идея. Возьми ключ и попробуй еще раз запустить инжекторы. Может, получиться поднять эту штуку в воздух. 

— Ну и скучный же ты, Чакотай. 

— …

— …

— Ну что там, Пэрис?

— Слишком сильная утечка хладагента. Придется отключать протоколы безопасности, а я не думаю, что это хорошая идея при неработающих амортизаторах.

— Тогда на этом и остановимся. Черт, эти носки тоже промокли.

— Чакотай, можно спросить кое о чем, без протокола?

— О чем?

— Она же не прочитала тебе старую добрую лекцию на тему «Ваше поведение неуместно», правда? Ту, которую мы слышим каждый раз, когда пытаемся заставить ее хоть немного повеселиться?

— Нет.

— И не разбила тебе сердце?

— Пока нет.

— Ты был в таком паршивом настроении... Я был уверен, что она тебя чем-то обидела. Но вы двое ведете себя как ни в чем не бывало. Она даже флиртует с тобой на мостике, как раньше.

— Разговор окончен, Пэрис. Это твой капитан, между прочим.

— Ну вот опять. Ты хоть раз назвал ее «Кэтрин»?

— Да. Хватит. Смени тему.

— Я же не про нее спрашиваю, Чакотай. Меня интересуешь ты.

— Разве сейчас не твоя очередь?

— Знаешь, ты мог бы нехило подняться на ставках.

— Что?!

— По поводу вас с ней. Были ли вы любовниками, пока торчали на той планете.

— Пэрис, да я тебя до рядового…

— Эй, спокойно, я же не сказал, что это я принимаю ставки. Ты ушам своим не поверишь, если я скажу, кто держит банк.

— И кто же это? Твой друг Гарри?

— Нет.

— Тувок?

— Ха! Нет. Но кандидат настолько же невероятный. Ответь мне, и я отвечу тебе.

— Ты и так мне ответишь, если не хочешь оказаться в карцере за пособничество.

— Не получится. Я не связывался со ставками с того моего задания под прикрытием, когда ты нам все обломал. И то идея была не моя.

— Да неужели.

— Ну ладно, сами ставки были моей идеей. Тувок предположил, что в моем духе будет понадеяться выйти сухим из воды. А капитан, полагаю, решила даже, что это может поднять дух экипажа. Тебя, правда, пришлось выставить плохим парнем.

— Я помню.

— И все еще на меня злишься?

— Ты исполнял приказ.

— Понятно. А на нее злишься?

— С тех пор много воды утекло.

— Знаешь, Чакотай, люди заключали пари, спите ли вы друг с другом, еще до того, как вы оба оказались на той планете.

— Какие именно люди? Ты пытаешься кого-то подставить?

— Нет. Ни в коем случае.

— Тогда зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Не знаю. Наверное, просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: если ты и она вдруг захотите… ну, ты понимаешь, то никто на корабле не будет возражать. Черт, да никто даже не удивится, кроме Тувока.

— Это не твое дело, Пэрис.

— Может, я даже наложу лапы на записи со ставками. А ты их потом конфискуешь, и мне не придется никого выдавать. К тому же, как ты сам сказал, я слишком уважаю капитана. 

— Жаль, что я это начал.

— Да ни черта тебе не жаль. Знаешь, на вас с Сеской тоже пари заключали. Хотя вы, конечно, вели себя куда более открыто.

— Не «мы». Только Сеска.

— Да уж, она хотела, чтобы все были в курсе.

— Скажи-ка мне, Том. Ты с ней когда-нибудь спал?

— Я? С Сеской? Да ты издеваешься.

— Нет, я серьезно.

— В маки мы были знакомы всего пару недель. А на «Вояджере» она мне не особо нравилась. С чего ты вообще спросил?

— Просто в голову пришло. Я знаю, что она спала с Куртом и, вероятно, с Майклом Джоной. Стоило догадаться, что он для нее шпионил.

— Когда это все было?

— Курт — до меня. При мне тоже были. Я знал, что она не настолько предана, как пыталась казаться.

— Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, Чакотай. Тебе что, было наплевать?

— В общем-то, да.

— Почему?

— Не видел смысла переживать. Она все равно делала мне массаж.

— Ты поэтому с ней связался?

— Я просто не хотел ложиться спать, думая о мертвых кардассианцах и предательстве Федерации.

— Я видел ее на корабле Каллы, после того, как они похитили меня с талаксианского корабля. 

— Я читал отчет.

— Беременность оказалась ей к лицу. Пусть даже она и выглядит сейчас как чистая кардассианка. И, кстати, говоря о ней, ты не сказал «трахал».

— Она тебе нравилась?

— Ну, может, немножко. Мне нравились ее волосы.

— Мне тоже.

— Кто б сомневался. 

— Ты о чем?

— Как у Джейнвей? Ты вечно пялишься на ее волосы.

— Мне нравится, когда у женщины длинные волосы. Ты слишком глубоко копаешь, Пэрис.

— Все заметили, как ты на нее смотришь. На Сеску ты так никогда не смотрел, а там было на что.

— Она тебе все-таки нравилась, да?

— Никогда всерьез об этом не думал. Это что, какое-то соревнование? Ты пытаешься доказать, что можешь заполучить любую женщину, которую хочу я?

— Забудь. Просто хотел объяснить кое-что про Сеску. Надо было сразу догадаться, что ты не поймешь.

— Боже, Чакотай, сейчас-то ты чего вызверился? 

— Ничего. Твоя очередь. Правда или вызов?

— Хм-м… правда.

— Ты помнишь что-нибудь о том случае, когда угнал шаттл и похитил капитана?

— Я никого не похищал! Я же не специально!

— Ты напал на нее с оружием, оттащил ее бесчувственное тело в стартовый отсек и сбежал с корабля.

— Это был не я. Боже. Завидуешь?

— Ящерице?

— Она на меня зла не держит. А ты чего закусился?

— Ты взял ее силой.

— Я был одержим!

— Так ты помнишь?

— Варп десять, моя попытка войти в историю? Ни хрена я не помню, Чакотай. Даже ты помнишь больше. Все еще ревнуешь?

— Меня не привлекают амфибии.

— Даже когда эта амфибия — Кэтрин Джейнвей?

— Я собирался сказать тебе, что большинство амфибий не занимаются сексом.

— Правда?

— Самец просто эякулирует на отложенные самкой яйца. 

— Ах да. Ты же у нас специалист по половому поведению.

— Что?

— Слова Джейнвей. Когда мы наткнулись на тот рой космических сперматозоидов, или как там их, которым приглянулся наш корабль. «Перевернитесь и станьте голубыми»? Она тогда сказала, что знает, к кому обратиться, если ей еще понадобится совет по ритуалам спаривания.

— Я помню.

— Многие члены экипажа сделали из этого свои выводы.

— У многих членов экипажа, похоже, слишком много свободного времени.

— А ты, Чакотай?

— Что «я»?

— Сделал выводы? Не остановился, не подумал: «Боже, может, ей и правда нужен мой совет. Например, при каких обстоятельствах капитан может заняться любовью со старшим помощником»?

— Нет.

— Ну, может, как-нибудь возьмешь ее покататься в шаттле, и она превратится в ящерицу для тебя.

— Не могу поверить, что ты шутишь на эту тему.

— Она же шутит. И она не называет это “похищением”. Она сказала, что мы могли трахнуться по ее инициативе — ничего, что я говорю «трахнуться»?

— Это просто бессмысленно, поскольку произошедшее вряд ли можно назвать сексом. 

— Тебя это всерьез бесит, да? Жалеешь, что это не ты спустил на икру капитана?

— Пэрис, ты отвратителен.

— А ты скучен. Ни голограмм, ни амфибий. Ты вообще когда-нибудь занимался этим с негуманоидом?

— Нет.

— Только женщины?

— Это вопрос в рамках игры?

— Конечно, Чакотай. Ты когда-нибудь…

— Вызов.

— Что? Поверить не могу. Боишься сказать, спал ли когда-нибудь с мужиком? 

— Не боюсь, Пэрис, просто устал от болтовни. Вызов.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Встань.

— Что?

— Просто встань. И от консоли отойди.

— Зачем?

— Сам знаешь зачем. Вся эти разговоры о том, чтобы кончить на Джейнвей, сделали свое дело, а? Или это были размышления на тему любовных отношений между капитанами и старшими офицерами? Знаю я, почему ты падд на коленях держишь.

— Тогда зачем просить меня вставать?

— Хочу удовлетворить свое любопытство.

— Что, хочешь сравнить размер?

— Меня не волнуют размеры.

— Нет? А то, может, мне и штаны снять?

— Чакотай...

— Что? Занервничал?

— А ты?

— Когда ты последний раз был с мужчиной?

— Помнишь тот ионный шторм, когда отрубилась голопалуба и Джейнвей послала меня к… ой, наверное, не стоит рассказывать об этом старпому. Могу навлечь на других беду.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо?

— Я боялся, что это было в тюрьме.

— А не пойти ли тебе на хуй!

— Эй… Прости. Я зря это сказал.

— Да уж. Да что ты вообще до меня доебался?!

— Ничего. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло...

— Мы больше не маки. У нас полно общих друзей — ну, если у тебя вообще есть друзья. Не то чтобы я пытался опустить вас до своего уровня, коммандер.

— Мне правда жаль.

— Мудак.

— Я переборщил...

— Да мы даже большую часть времени нормально работаем вместе, пока ты не вспоминаешь о том, как женщина, которую ты любишь, обманула тебя, чтобы отправить меня на тайную миссию. Но злишься ты на нее, а попадает почему-то мне.

— Неправда.

— Тогда какого черта после того случая я у тебя в черном списке, а она нет? Ты с самого начала, только взойдя на ее мостик, заимел на меня зуб…

— Я же извинился. Не надо додумывать то, чего не было.

— Ты мне все еще жизнью обязан.

— Я помню.

— Слушай, я знаю, что не соответствую твоим представлениям о прекрасном, но лично тебе я ничего плохого не сделал. Чего ты уперся, за чем дело встало?

— Не знаю, Том.

— Тогда какого хера ты скалишься? А. Понял, «встало». Очень смешно. Чья очередь сейчас вообще?

— Правда или вызов.

— Правда.

— Том.

— Чего?

— Ты хотел бы меня трахнуть?

— О боже. Ты первый.

— Сейчас твоя очередь.

— Нет, Чакотай, ты же так и не встал. Так что очередь по-прежнему твоя.

— …

— Чакотай?

— Что?

— А ты…?

— Мы сейчас просто о сексе говорим?

— Просто о сексе. Никаких обязательств. Только один раз.

— Хотел убедиться, что мы имеем в виду одно и то же.

— Чисто пар сбросить. Больше вообще об этом не вспомню. Э, Чакотай, это был теоретический вопрос? 

— Или что?

— Или ты пытался ко мне подкатить?

— Не льсти себе, Пэрис. 

— Почему нет? Это же у тебя встал… этот вопрос. 

— Предлагать младшему офицеру, находящемуся при исполнении, вступить в интимную связь было бы нарушением правил.

— Ах, ну да. Ладно, коммандер. Хорошо. Тогда мой ответ «нет».

— Что «нет»?

— Я не хотел бы тебя трахнуть.

— Нет?

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

— …

— Да ради всех святых, Чакотай, скажи хоть что-нибудь.

— Не думал, что ты предпочитаешь быть снизу.

— Обычно нет. Но в нашем случае я хочу быть уверенным, что ты кончил, чтобы ты не делал потом вид, будто все удовольствие досталось мне. Хотя кое-чего я все-таки не понимаю.

— Чего именно?

— Если у вас с капитаном все на мази, зачем тебе я?

— С чего ты взял, что у нас все на мази?

— Хм. Что же, одним вопросом меньше. Столько времени внизу… и все зря.

— «Столько времени внизу» она не была капитаном.

— Ох. Ох, друг. Так вот когда ты называл ее “Кэтрин”.

— Мне не стоило об этом говорить.

— Ха. Прости. Наверное, это не смешно. Мы-то думали, что делаем вам одолжение, жизнями там рисковали, лекарство добывали.

— Мы оба не в силах выразить, как вам благодарны.

— Ну да, конечно. Насколько сильно тебя расстроило возвращение корабля?

— Я испытал смешанные чувства.

— Еще бы. Хм-м. Тебе не приходило в голову не отвечать на сигнал коммуникатора?

— Она услышала его первой. 

— А если бы первым услышал ты, ответил бы?

— Скорее всего, да. Я скучал по тем, кто остался.

— Но?

— Но не хотел ее потерять.

— Ты так уверен, что потерял?

— Я ни в чем не уверен. И она, мне кажется, тоже. Нет, это я зря сказал. Понятия не имею, что она думает.

— Чакотай, ты не обязан ее защищать. Я никому не расскажу об этом разговоре. Поверить не могу, что ты мог подумать, будто я на это способен.

— Я так не думал.

— Держу пари, по мне-то ты не скучал. Да и она тоже.

— Только рационы свои на это не ставь. Мы говорили о тебе.

— Шутишь?

— Она о тебе весьма высокого мнения. 

— Ага, так себе повод для гордости. Она знакома с моим отцом. И о нем она тоже весьма высокого мнения.

— А-а.

— Что?

— Боишься, что они трахались?

— Господи Иисусе, нет! Блядь, Чакотай, вот нахрена ты это сказал?! Думаешь, я воспринимаю ее в качестве материнской фигуры?

— Откуда же мне знать.

— Типа как Б’Эланна относится к тебе как к отцу? Из-за чего, вероятно, ты ее так и не трахнул. Кстати… ты сказал о Джейнвей «трахалась». 

— Что? Когда?

— Только что. О ней и моем отце.

— Упс.

— Признай, тебя устроило бы просто с ней трахаться.

— Неправда.

— О, можно подумать, ты не такой как все и у тебя гормоны не шалят?

— Ставишь под сомнение мою мужественность, Пэрис?

— Ты на меня так смотришь, будто я что-то смешное сказал.

— Напрашиваешься, чтобы я тебя на лопатки уложил?

— Ох, как-то это не по-офицерски, здоровяк. Смотря чем ты планируешь заняться, когда я окажусь на спине.

— Есть идеи?

— Это теоретический вопрос?

— Конечно.

— С другой стороны, что есть попытка подкатить, как не теоретический вопрос?

— …

— Чакотай?

— Сколько там до возвращения корабля?

— Еще час?.. Куча времени. Ты же поэтому спрашиваешь?

— Мы по-прежнему говорим только о…

— Ага. Так ты встанешь или нет?

— Ты первый.

— Блядь.

— Нервничаешь?

— Давно ни с кем не был.

— Хорошо. Я тоже.

— Нервничаешь или ни с кем не был?

— Заткнись хоть на минуту, а?

— …

— …

— Боже.

— Уверен, что этого хочешь, Пэрис?

— А ты?

— Наверное. Да, хочу.

— Я тоже. 

— Тогда расслабься хоть немного. Вот так нравится?

— Так хорошо. Да, мне нравится. Ох. И это тоже. Боже. Чакотай, кажется, все закончится слишком быстро.

— Без проблем.

— Погоди, не трогай меня минуту… все, я в порядке. Прости. Слишком сильно было.

— Лучше?

— Да.

— Хочешь продолжить стоя?

— Не уверен, что смогу.

— Тогда иди сюда и скажи, чего хочешь.

— Можно продолжить то, что ты уже делал. Помедленнее.. Ох. Ох, боже. Чакотай. Ты остановишься, если я скажу, что фантазировал об этом раньше?

— М-м-м-м-м-м.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал всякое…. Ох... о-о-о-х… не могу больше… пожалуйста… не могу держаться…

— …

— Боже…

— Хм?

— Поверить не могу… что ты занимаешься этим… со мной. 

— Хочешь остановиться?

— Нет.

— Есть тут что-нибудь подходящее в качестве смазки?

— Аптечка первой помощи?

— Медотсек проверяет ее после каждой миссии.

— А, да. Вот черт.

— Наверное, нам вообще не стоит этим заниматься.

— Струсил?

— Давно никого не трахал. Тебя может постигнуть разочарование.

— Сомневаюсь. Ты не помнишь, что делать?

— Я помню, как заниматься любовью.

— Ох.

— Напугал?

— Не-а. Ты всегда можешь представить на моем месте кого-то другого.

— Том.

— Что?

— Продолжай. Другой рукой. Ох-х… хорошо.

— Ты хочешь…

— И заткнись уже.

— …

— …

— …

— Спасибо.

— «Спасибо»?

— Я что-то не то сказал?

— Нет, Чакотай… просто не то, что я ожидал услышать.

— Я вообще много чего от этого задания не ожидал.

— Ну, что поделать, побочный эффект исследования неизведанного. Можно тебя еще кое о чем спросить?

— Даже не знаю. Что-то еще осталось?

— Когда ты так ухмыляешься, я нервничаю.

— Так что за вопрос?

— Ты представлял на моем месте кого-то другого?

— Нет, Том. Совсем нет. А ты?

— Черт, нет.

— Хорошо.

— А если бы представлял, то кого?

— Пэрис…

— Смотри! Точка на экране… они возвращаются за нами!

— Ну наконец-то.

— Можно мне мои носки обратно?

— Нет. Я выиграл, и поэтому оставляю их себе.

— В смысле — выиграл? С какой радости?

— Ты просто не заметил.

— Тогда почему не забираешь кредиты на рационы?

— Не хочу, чтобы капитан думала, будто я вовлечен в азартные игры.

— Я бы ей не сказал.

— Все равно оставь. Может, засчитаем это в счет спасения моей жизни?

— Ни за что. Могу угостить тебя ужином, как вернемся.

— Просто ужином.

— Просто ужином. Господи! Это сейчас не вопрос из «Правды или вызова» был.

— Что есть теоретический вопрос, как не «правда или вызов»?

— Знаешь, Чакотай… по-моему, мы не доиграли.


End file.
